


Wu(cean)'s Twelve

by eightredstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alcohol, Drugged Character, Heist, Junmyeon is in drag, M/M, Mention of possible drug use, Mentions of Violent Tendencies, Ocean's Twelve au, Other, So the pronouns are changed to avoid confusion, This is mature because of some themes, Yifan is a jealous and possessive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightredstars/pseuds/eightredstars
Summary: Wu Yifan and his team are to infiltrate a mansion because the Mo family stole the Wu family jewels, and Yifan has to go through great lengths to retrieve them.





	Wu(cean)'s Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE GOING THROUGH THE FIC!!!
> 
> Junmyeon, in the majority of the scenes, is wearing drag. Junmyeon's drag name is Junhee, and I use the she/her pronouns to distinguish her and avoid confusion. However, I also use Junmyeon, his pronouns, boyfriend to refer to Junmyeon while still in drag. Please note that Junmyeon is only in disguise, but in this AU, Junmyeon in drag does not mind the use of his actual name nor his pronouns. I do apologize if I offend anyone; I'm willing to fix the errors if necessary.

All twelve members of the heist squad are gathered, including its leader, Wu Yifan. He has recruited the best of the best, along with his boyfriend, Kim Junmyeon, whose experience as a con-artist has helped the team find the right fit in their team. They were in an underground abandoned bodega located in Gangnam, which is a convenient place for them to meet without being tracked.

“Mo Yonghun,” Yifan started his briefing. He stood by the screen where the computer flashed the man’s name. “Former basketball player…” the screen displayed a new photo of the man as Yifan clicked on the remote, “now, professional leecher and entitled asshole.” The screen showed another photo of the man, this time he was shown holding two empty bottles of alcohol, while his arms hung on the shoulders of two drunken women.

“This asshole and his family,” Yifan then slammed the remote on the screen. “Stole precious family jewels.”

Byun Baekhyun, one of the men behind intel, snickered when Yifan mentioned family jewels.

“No, Baekhyun,” Yifan groaned. “It did not refer to what you thought.”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said as he stifled his laughter. “Please continue.”

Yifan then cleared his throat and glared at Baekhyun.

“We had these jewels twenty years ago,” Yifan showed a scanned photos of the jewels on screen. “We lost these precious jewels because there was a fire, and it was placed in a safe, which apparently enabled the Mo family to infiltrate our home and steal them.”

“These jewels are precious because they are worth millions, possibly even billions, because they have been passed down from generation to generation in our family. It has been in existence since the 1700s.” Yifan emphasized.

“Now, from what I have heard,” Yifan then turned off his presentation on screen. “Mo will hold an auction in three months at his private home.”

“What a dumbass,” Yifan then commented.

“We can get the opportunity and a window to steal the Wu family jewels and return them to the rightful owners.” Junmyeon continued.

“So, that’s it?” Kyungsoo, the hacker, asked. “Basically, our assignment is to steal some old jewels?”

“I’m not finished, Kyungsoo.” Yifan said.

“Title of your sex tape.” Sehun remarked jokingly to Jongin, both of these men are doing the physical stuff during missions.

“Anyway…” Yifan cocked an eyebrow at Sehun. “The Mo family also possess some invaluable jewels…” Yifan showed a picture of the Mo family jewels, with Yonghun seemingly boasting those jewels.

“...Which we can pawn for ourselves.” Lu Han supplied.

“That’s correct.” Yifan then pointed the remote at him.

Everyone seemed unconvinced over the mission. The jewels seem have little value, and they don’t want to do pro bono work.

“Did I mention they also have some gold bars and tons of cash in here?” Yifan smirked as he showed a photo of the vault, which Yonghun stupidly posted online.

Everyone seemed to show some enthusiasm regarding the prizes in store.

“Assignments!” Yifan then announced.

“Minseok, Zi Tao, Jongin, and Sehun,” Yifan looked at the four individuals as he called them out, “you will need to assess the home, as you will be in charge of infiltrating it on the day. You will be Delta team.”

Zi Tao and Sehun did their signature handshake.

“Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo.” The four men who have gotten closer because of their skills in computing, hacking, and data science glanced at each other. “You will be the eyes and ears of this whole operation. Kyungsoo,” Yifan then looked at the sole hacker, “you know what to do.” He then winked at him, and Kyungsoo nodded as a sign of acknowledgment. “You guys are Charlie team.” Yifan added.

“Yixing,” Yifan then looked at the addressed man. Yixing was known to be adaptable. Due to his nature and ability to blend in and retain information, he was usually tasked to gather additional intel for the Charlie team, and become closer to their target and lure them when the time is right.

“I know, I know.” Yixing said as he gestured at Yifan.

“You’re Beta team.” Yifan concluded for Yixing.

“Finally, Han, Jun, and I are in charge of disguising.” The three looked at each other and smiled. “We are Alpha team.”

“What disguises did you have in mind for us, by the way?” Lu Han then cocked an eyebrow at Yifan as he leaned back on his chair.

Yifan smiled, “You and I will be the waiters, keeping an eye on every movement on Mo and his associates.”

“And me?” Junmyeon crossed his arms and walked towards Yifan.

“You, my love,” Yifan then closed the gap between them as he placed his arms on Junmyeon’s waist. Everyone groaned and grimaced at disgust at the two. “...will seduce Mo.”

Junmyeon gasped at what Yifan had just mentioned, and everyone echoed Junmyeon.

“Mo can be manipulated in the presence of alcohol, drugs, and a beautiful woman.” Yifan elaborated.

“Do you not see I have the absence of a vagina?” Junmyeon then snidely commented.

“I know.” Yifan winked at his boyfriend. “I’m sure you can figure it out.”

* * *

Weeks later, the team have started with their assignments. Yixing had already started making up his way to the ladder, as he started with Mo’s acquaintances, which allowed him to party and spend time with Mo. Eventually he became part of his circle.

The intel team, minus Kyungsoo, have made their moves as well digitally and physically to find more information regarding Mo himself. Delta team has also moved by disguising as cleaners or helpers of the Mo family mansion. Meanwhile, Yifan and Lu Han have employed themselves as the waiters of the catering and dining service for the party auction.

As for Junmyeon, he was still shopping for clothes and learning how to act like a woman, especially the kind of woman Mo is attracted to. Junmyeon asked the help of Baekhyun who was more knowledgeable about the ways of the woman and have learned how to act feminine while in drag through a TV show.

The time has come for them to act. All of the members are in position and ready to move, except Junmyeon who was still hesitant on tucking, which Baekhyun was insistent upon. Baekhyun even had duct tape for effect because that was how Junmyeon could achieve a womanly look without a bulge sticking out as he walked.

Yifan and Lu Han were in the kitchens preparing the food for the guests, everyone except Junmyeon had stated they were ready and in position.

“Jun, where are you?” Yifan asked, a tiny bit worried over Junmyeon’s situation.

“Ugh!” Junmyeon reported in his earpiece and grunted in pain as he tapes over Junmyeon Jr. as suggested by Baekhyun.

“You okay?” Yifan asked.

“I’m going to fucking kill Baekhyun after this!” Junmyeon announced. “Do you hear me, Byun?” He added with a threatening tone.

“Hihihi.” Baekhyun only chuckled.

* * *

Junmyeon had to leave his hotel room in a few minutes because the party auction is about to start, and he did not want to be late. His make-up was done, which he did himself because he practiced for it. He then wore a black bob cut wig over his head and proceeded to add some firm stuffing inside a bra and contour his chest to look like he had breasts. For the final touch, he wore a flowy red dress with a thigh high slit and slipped on his silver stilettos. He took one last cursory look at himself; he adjusted his chest area most especially and fixed his bob.

He exited his hotel room and proceeded to the lobby where Minseok had been waiting for him.

Minseok was waiting for the already tardy Ms. Junhee Kim. He was arguing with the security personnel at the front door because his boss was on her way down already, and he was forced to leave because other drivers have been waiting for their guests as well.

Suddenly, he saw a beautiful woman walk out the door and she was flipping her hair. She walked like a model and carried a gray clutch. Not only that, Minseok looked at her from head to toe, and damn, did she look gorgeous wearing that red flowy gown. His jaw was dropped on the floor at the sight of the woman. The woman approached him and then got slapped back to reality when he realized who she really was as the woman neared him.

“Minseok?” The woman, revealed to be Junmyeon, got him out of his reverie because of the tone of his voice.

“What the fuck, I thought you were an actual girl!” Minseok exclaimed. “I was about to hit on you.”

Junmyeon then hit him with the clutch bag, “don’t you dare hit on women, how dare you!”

“I’m sorry, Jesus!” Minseok said as he entered the driver’s seat door. “Let’s go princess.”

“Wow, what a gentleman!” Junmyeon sarcastically remarked and rolled his eyes as he swung the backdoor open and slammed it.

Junmyeon--Junhee--’s car finally rolled in at the premises of the Mo party auction. Minseok finally got the cue of opening the car door for her, and so he did when they reached the front entrance of the mansion. As practiced, Junhee stepped out with one foot first, then another and reached out so Minseok can pull her gently out the door.

She then patted Minseok on his shoulder, albeit with a heavy hand, and Minseok cleared his throat in annoyance.

“I’m here,” Junhee stated over the earpiece.

“Okay, good.” Yifan smirked as he handed hors d’oeuvres to the guests. “Let’s begin.”

Junhee then walked over to the front door and mentioned who she was to the bouncer so he can confirm her name on the guest list. Upon skimming it, there was a Kim Junhee, and she was allowed to enter the premises.

The party auction was held on the ground floor, so she had to go down the grand staircase. She scanned the guests downstairs before she climbed down. Based on her training, she put one foot on one step as she placed her right hand on the handrail, and her clutch was placed underneath her waxed underarms. As she climbed down slowly, she slid her hand with grace and made sure her footsteps were deliberate. The click of the heels echoed in the ballroom where the party auction was held.

All the guests turned their attention on the new arrival, and were enamored by her. Junhee felt nervous when other guests’ eyes were glued on her. She kept a stoic face as she made her way down.

However, there was one man who was more than just captivated. He was distracted; he had a job to do.

It was Yifan who was supposed to hand over an hors d’oeuvres to a guest but upon seeing his boyfriend, turn into the most gorgeous woman on the planet, he was stunned. At the impatience of the guest, she snatched the treat on the tray instead.

Yifan stood frozen and gulped as Junhee was coming down the stairs. He was turning beet red at the sight of his boyfriend in drag. Junhee winked at her boyfriend and mouthed, get back to work, we’ll talk later.

It seemed that Yifan made a wrong decision in assigning Junmyeon the seduction role.

Lu Han, who noticed Yifan was paralyzed on the ballroom floor, gave him a smack on the head which helped him return to reality.

“Get back to work, Wu, or you won’t see more of her,” Lu Han then snickered as he said that and went back to the kitchen to replenish the champagne.

Meanwhile, Junhee socialized first with the other guests, not wanting to attract more attention. If she immediately headed towards Yonghun, she would be eyed badly by everyone. It’s best to blend in with the crowd first before catching the bait.

Behind the scenes, everyone else was also busy doing their tasks. Those doing the physical work have already infiltrated on the inside, and have yet to make their way to the secured vault. On the earpiece, Lu Han teased Yifan at how whipped he looked upon seeing Junhee. Minseok conceded as to how gorgeous Junhee looked, which earned him an admonishment from Yifan. Junhee who overheard everything couldn’t retort with a snide remark. The intel guys, who have yet to see Junhee, especially Baekhyun, asked Kyungsoo to direct one of the security cameras on Junhee. Since Junhee heard that Baekhyun tell Kyungsoo to zoom in on her, she raised a middle finger through her clutch bag, which made Charlie team laugh.

“You look so beautiful, _noona_.” Jongdae chuckled.

“Shut your mouth before I break it.” Yifan threatened over his earpiece.

Despite the commotion over Junmyeon’s transformation into Junhee, she was slowly making her way to Yonghun’s circle. They were at the garden, seated on a couch by the pool. Some other guests were there as well.

Yixing, who did not see Junhee enter earlier, slid his aviators down to see clearly.

“Holy shit, is that Junmyeon?” He whispered to himself, which the team overheard.

“Is she wearing a red dress?” Chanyeol asked as he took another bite of the chips he was snacking earlier.

Yixing hummed.

“Yup, that’s _her_.” Chanyeol confirmed.

“Fuck,” Yixing muttered under in his breath.

“Something the matter, Hua?” Yonghun asked Yixing who took another shot of Jager.

Hua Lay was Yixing’s undercover name for this mission.

“Yeah, Yonghun.” Yixing nodded, all the while still gazing--staring-- at Junhee. Yonghun took note of this and saw what or who Yixing was staring at.

“My, my, my, who is that hottie?” Yonghun commented as he swiped his tongue on his lips.

Yixing who has yet to register the question realized he was staring intently to the point it was stalkerish. Junhee, who noticed this, mouthed what the fuck at him and widened her eyes and tilted her head to gesture to him.

Yonghun had already stood up and walked to approach Junhee himself, but Yixing realizing that he invited her dashed towards Yonghun’s direction.

“Whoa, whoa, hey there, buddy.” Yixing said as he clapped Yonghun’s chest. “What’s up?”

“The sky,” Yonghun replied.

“Ugh, what a stupid response.” Kyungsoo said groaning, which made everyone snicker.

“Also, her.” Yonghun pointed to Junhee with an empty bottle, looking at her from head to toe as he bit his lip.

Yonghun was nearing Junhee, and called her attention by saying, “hey! Girl in red dress. Daddy’s calling ya.” Then he smirked.

It was such a dick move which made Yifan curse, and which made Junhee uncomfortable that she shivered. With that, she took a deep breath and closed her for eyes a second. She really wanted to kick him in the balls, but to make a scene like that may not merit them any benefit.

Instead, she turned to face Yonghun with a contrived smile, which Yixing noticed as well.

“Right,” It dawned on Yixing then. “This is Kim Junhee.” He introduced Junhee to Yonghun who had a creepy smile on his face. “She’s one of Korea’s chaebol heiresses.”

"This is Mo Yonghun." Yixing introduced him to Junhee.

“Why haven’t I heard about you, milady?” Yonghun asked her as he kissed the back of her hand.

“I don’t like to make myself known.” Junhee responded, in a higher pitch than Junmyeon’s voice.

“I don’t see you at parties either.” Yonghun observed.

“I party in Ibiza and Barcelona.” Junhee smirked.

“Bougie.” Baekhyun remarked over his earpiece, which made some of the team members giggle.

Junhee cleared her throat. “Yeah, I rarely party in the local scene. Your auction caught my eye, and told my friend, Lay,” she said as she snaked an arm around Yixing’s waist. “I’d like to take a crack at it.”

“You have a good taste, milady.” Yonghun chuckled as he led her to the couch with all the other friends and ladies. They squeezed in between the ladies who were originally beside Yonghun before he stood up.

“Delta team, progress?” Yifan asked over his earpiece, obviously changing the subject.

“We’ve penetrated the center, Captain.” Sehun said while looking over the situation.

Baekhyun roared in laughter upon hearing that.

“Fuck you, Byun.” Sehun retorted.

“Anyway, Yifan, we’ve breached the first layer of the vault.” Zi Tao reported. “We’re approaching the laser level soon.”

“On it, Tao.” Kyungsoo stated as he started typing quickly.

“Minseok and Sehun are still figuring out how to bypass the traps here as well.” Jongin added.

“Good, keep us posted then.” Yifan said.

Meanwhile, back to Junhee and Yonghun, they were getting intimate that Yonghun had his hands graze over Junhee’s thigh even nearing her inner thighs. He was even giving her some sloppy pecks on the neck. Junhee was trying her best not to feel uncomfortable, after all this was her assignment. She can’t blow her cover. Junhee who was nudged by Yixing to do some more gross intimate stuff had to whisper some seductive stuff in his ear, while also being coached by Baekhyun from time to time as well, which was bordering on disgusting. He received an admonishment from Yifan because of it. Junhee even had to do things with his earlobes and cup his dick because damn it, this was her mission.

“Someone’s impatient,” Yonghun smirked and snickered.

“I need you so much,” Junhee whispered with a husky voice that she even curled Yonghun’s hair, which prompted Yifan to take off his earpiece. She bit her bottom lip to express her “excitement” towards him.

“You wanna get out of here?” He asked her as he took another swig of whiskey.

“You bet, baby.” Junhee responded with a nod but she cringed on the inside.

“Gross, Junmyeon.” Jongdae remarked.

The two left the couch as Yonghun led Junhee inside the house. Since it was crowded in the ballroom, they weaved through the guests and Yonghun greeted them and Junhee only smiled. They made their way to their stairs and eventually headed to his room. The auction has yet to start, and only Yonghun can say when it will begin. After his supposed quickie with Junhee, maybe they can get it started.

As they neared the bedroom, Yonghun admitted to feeling unwell all of a sudden, which made Junhee feign worry over him. However, he assured her he was fine that he was ready to get it on.

They were finally in the bedroom when Delta team reported they were at the retina scan. If in five minutes there was no scan, alarms would go off immediately. This made Junhee gulp, and she became more anxious over the time pressure.

Yonghun who was stumbling made his way to the bed and ordered Junhee to undress in front of him. He was having fits of giggles while Junhee was walking near him.

Yonghun repeated himself, but for the second time more forceful.

Junhee stopped at her tracks and began to unhook her dress from the back. One of the straps of her dress slipped from her shoulders, and Yonghun was enjoying every second of her peel off her gown. The upper part of her dress then slipped to her waist, which made Yonghun howl. Then it eventually dropped to the floor, revealing only black lacy underwear. Yonghun stood up wobbily at that, which prompted Junhee to help him steady. The reek of alcohol wanted to make Junhee gag, but she stopped herself. Yonghun who couldn’t stand properly excused himself to the bathroom. Junhee then grabbed her clutch which she dropped on the floor earlier, and grabbed a holster with a small blade which was concealed with a second skin, which Junhee can wrap around her ankles in case it got too physical later. She also grabbed an eye mask for the retina scan.

She took her shoes off and hopped on the bed. She called out for Yonghun, but apparently he sounded like he was retching in the bathroom.

“Two minutes, Junmyeon.” Jongin reminded her.

“Not to worry, darling, I’ll be right out.” Yonghun slurred from inside the bathroom.

Junhee positioned herself on the bed, her arms were open wide, her legs crossed, and her back inclined on the wooden headboard. Yonghun emerged from the bathroom a little later, and he smiled upon seeing Junhee. Junhee then beckoned Yonghun with her fingers to come closer. He was striding towards the bed, still unable to keep his balance. However, it seemed that as he neared the bed to kiss Junhee, he suddenly passed out and rolled over her and on to the bed.

Little did Yonghun know, Yixing spiked his drink earlier as Junhee was distracting him.

She then moved into position and placed the eye mask right above his closed his eyes. However, since he was passed out, his eyes were pointing up, so unfortunately to get an accurate scan she had to move her eyes. One was done, and another as well right after.

“Thanks, Junmyeon.” The guys all said in unison through their earpieces.

Junhee sighed in relief and dropped the eye mask on top of Yonghun’s head. Suddenly, Junhee had the urge to slap him and punch him in the face. So, she did. She smacked him on the head dozens of times and even kneed him in the balls.

She stood up from the bed and tried to compose herself afterwards. She looked at Yonghun with such disdain, because of the things he did to her earlier. She wanted to get her revenge by cutting his balls off. However, the fact they are doing the heist itself is revenge enough.

That should teach him.

She picked up her dress and wore it again and with her make-up she pretended she had some bruises on her arms. Before she exited his room, she made a commotion, she wreaked havoc and screamed to capture people’s attention and to distract the guards while Delta team makes their leave.

Delta team has finally infiltrated the “secure” vault. Minseok searched for the missing Wu family jewels first, while the other three grabbed all the money and all the gold and all the jewels they saw.

Lu Han, who had his earpiece the all time, informed Yifan about the progress of the mission. He was informed by Lu Han that Junhee and Delta team were successful. Yifan put his earpiece back in.

“We found the treasure, Yifan.” Minseok disclosed. He bagged the jewels inside an empty kit.

The mission was not yet over, there still was the escape.

Junhee was successful in alerting the guards to take care of Yonghun.

“He took advantage of me and even grabbed a bottle of rum to hit me.” Junhee said pretending to cry. “But he suddenly collapsed on the bed.”

Yifan and Lu Han abandoned their waiter posts and dressed up as security to ensure the safety the guests.

Meanwhile, Delta team also had their disguises. Minseok and Zi Tao were EMTs, while Sehun was Sena, a laboring first time mom, and Jongin as Kai, her husband. Charlie team guided the rest by giving them directions and who could be a possible threat to their escape.

Guests suddenly heard a wail from another room.

Escape plan was commencing.

Sehun was trying his best to be a convincing woman in labor, while Jongin was trying his best to support him. They heard sirens from outside, and the ambulance parked on the front entrance. The two EMTs, Minseok and Zi Tao barged in and helped out Sehun and Jongin to the ambulance. Meanwhile, Yifan and Lu Han escorted the guests and staff out, while Junhee was clutched onto Yifan’s arms. Junhee then let go and had to find the car she and Minseok drove in, so she could pick up Yifan, Yixing, and Lu Han on the pick up point. Charlie team directed Yifan, Yixing, and Lu Han to escape. The three men dashed to the greenery near the mansion trying not to pass out at the speed they were going, and that’s where Junhee will fetch them.

Once she had, Yifan opened the front passenger seat door, while Lu Han was at the back. Yifan gave Junhee a hot and heavy kiss on the lips, but Lu Han groaned and rolled his eyes. Yixing, on the other hand, was still tired from the running. His chest felt heavy, and he panted to catch his breath.

“For fucks’ sake, Junmyeon, just drive!” Lu Han said irritated and Junhee floored the gas and drove to their safe house.

Hours later, the team gathered again, but this time in a different location, and it was near the woods.

Charlie team was first since their hideout was just a couple of miles far from it. They were followed by Delta team, with Sehun having changed his disguise and carrying black plastic bags with all the stolen goods. Alpha and Beta team arrived last, with Junmyeon still in drag.

Delta team dropped all the goods on the floor, except for the one Minseok had in his hand, which were the Wu family jewels. He then gave them to Yifan, and Yifan thanked him for doing so.

Baekhyun saw Junhee for the first time and wolf whistled at her. Kyungsoo, smacked Baekhyun hard at the back of his head, and Junhee thanked Kyungsoo for doing so. Junhee then embraced Yifan on the side and looked up at him. Yifan then kissed Junhee on her forehead and beamed, “I’m so proud of you.”

"I'm so sorry, I had to put you through it." Yifan added as he kissed Junhee on her head again.

Junhee just smiled at him, because she knew she did it for the whole team.

“I love you,” she whispered and bit her lip.

“I love you too,” he responded as he looked ardently at her.

“So, we’ll split the loot by morning,” Yifan announced to everyone. “Until then we deserve our rest. Thank you all!”

Everyone cheered at their success in returning the Wu family jewels to the rightful owner. Chanyeol even opened a bottle of champagne, with the bubbles falling freely on the floor, not minding the mess one bit. Minseok, being the responsible one in the group, was entrusted to keep the jewels safe. Everyone then dispersed to their respective rooms, while Yifan looked on everyone and then to his boyfriend and bid them goodnight.

Despite the stress he faced and the events that ensued with Yonghun earlier, Yifan was glad to have a great team he could call family that he felt proud looking at all the boys who helped him with this operation. He was more than fortunate enough as well that he has his partner-in-crime, quite literally and figuratively right beside him. He couldn’t ask for more. That, to him, was already enough.

And little does Junmyeon know, there was a surprise awaiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I'm so terribly sorry to the guy, Mo Yonghun. I know he was just pictured alongside Junmyeon in instagram. I just needed a name to use for the fic. His name was the first that came up in my mind.
> 
> P.P.S. I left the ending open on purpose. Hahaha. I have no intentions of writing a sequel for this fic. Sorry about that.


End file.
